City of Tears
by Haley Cullen
Summary: Valentine won the Uprising and Jocelyn never ran. The world where Valentine rules Idris and Jace is part of the revolution to stop him. Can Jace save Idris and the downworlders as well as rescue Clary from her father? Rating for some content later.


**So this is my first attempt at a Mortal Instruments fic, which I'm really excited about. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please Read!: Okay, just as an information filler. Valentine won the Uprising and Jocelyn never ran away with Clary, so some things will be different because some events never took place. I'm trying to follow as close to hypotheticals as i can. This chapter is just an introduction, of course, everything that's unclear will be elaborated on later. I'm sorry if there isn't enough personality in this chapter, I was just trying to begin by getting the plot moving, that was my main focus. Well, I hope you like, and I_ love _reviews. Please don't be lazy, a quick "I like it!" won't kill you. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments! If I did, Jace would never have a shirt on :)**

City of Tears

I rolled over in my bed as the sun poured through my window. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ward off my consciousness for just a few more minutes before being forced to wake up. My dream had been so pleasant; I really did not want it to end. My mom and I were sitting in the grass outside the city, and not a care of all of the troubles in our jumbled lives. Everything seemed so surreal and lifelike, the only thing that seemed slightly out of place were the golden, glowing runes that covered the expanse of any of my visible skin. But they almost seemed to belong there.

I was jolted from my attempt to force myself back into the dream by the double knock on my bedroom door. "Time to get up, Clary," I heard my mom say softly from the other side. My mother was very soft spoken around other people. She only let her obnoxious side show when it was just the two of us. This was a trait that most people involved with my father, Valentine, had. He had the ability to completely overshadow and intimidate those around him. I stayed quiet a lot of the time, but not out of fear. I just tried to avoid unneeded attention.

Then there was my brother, Jonathan. I tried to avoid him entirely. Not just because of the natural repelling force between us that resulted from our blood; our experimental blood. Ugh, the thought still gave me chills. My brother, though, was just a… bad person, to put it nicely. And he wasn't a man to stand behind and follow my father; he stood next to him in a cold confidence that made the atmosphere very uncomfortable for those around him.

My mother in the family was the smallest figure. She tried hard to stay out of Valentine and Jonathan's way as often as possible. Since I was small, her one interest was always to protect me. My earliest memory is of her screaming to my father when he had told her what he had done to my blood. That was the only time I had ever seen her stand up to him. He had won the argument as she walked away with a few bruises up her arms. Since then, she devoted her time from trying to hide me from their attention and to just let them work.

Then there is me: Angel blooded, freckled, red-headed and tiny old me. First, a little on how I grew up. I was born a freak with so-called Angel blood. I have been confined by my father's boundaries since birth. I cannot go anywhere without his permission and surveillance. I have never been outside of the capital city of Idris; I am not even allowed outside of the walls of the city, so I have never met any mundane or downworlder. Huh, my luck… The only friend I have ever had was my mom.

And because of who my father is, I am treated with a cold neglect in the one place I know as home. The people of this city know that although I am not like my father, like Jonathan is, I am still his flesh and blood, making them at the least steer clear if not fear me.

My father, Valentine, to continue is a very harsh man. Although he is very charismatic and controlling, he is not a dictator. I cannot fully express the hatred and disagreement many shadowhunters have of him and his views, but he is not cruel. At the least, he is a tyrant. But he has never mistreated any shadowhunter or made life for any one shadowhunter unfair or unjust. He only commands the strict enforcement of all downworlders and the respect of a powerful leader.

I have grown up hearing about how he only wishes to do good, that he only wishes to make our world a perfect and safe haven. If it weren't for my mother privately denying his claims otherwise, I may have believed it. My mother, who had nowhere to run or to hide from the man she feared and to subject the one child she cared about to his policies, must be hard. I wasn't an idiot, I knew how she felt and how she viewed the world she lived in.

As for my own opinion on this world, I guess I don't really have one. Jonathon was always there beside my father, I wasn't. I was someone who was always in the background, not that I minded. But this was the world I knew, the one that, although I knew was viewed wrong by many, was normal and not really any of my business. Besides, it was easier to turn the other way. I guess partly because I was afraid I would end up like my mother if I tried to take a stand for anyone, even myself.

So this was my life. I'm not going to say I was treated poorly or that I was unhappy. This was my normal. This was what I was used to. And I didn't want to be dragged into a coming storm where I had no difference to make any way. But notice how I said "_was_" in that explanation.

"All right!" I yelled to the other side of the door, though I buried myself back into my pillows.

My mother slowly opened the door, hurrying her way inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Jeez, mom, what the hell?" I complained, "The suns not even up yet, why do I have to get up so early?"

My mom hurried to the bed, grabbing my hands roughly. A startled gasp escaped my lips and I noticed for the first time the fear and caution in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to listen. This is very important and I need you to listen to every word I say, do you understand?"

"What?" I stared at her blankly, my mouth in an O shape.

"I have to go away for a little while, I can't tell you where, but—"

"You're leaving?" I nearly screamed, "Why?"

"Shhhh," she hissed, nervously glancing toward the door. "Clary, I know you have questions, but remember you need to listen. You're father is doing some very bad things. I can't say much more than that, the walls may have ears, but I don't think that he's given up all of his experiments. I have to go somewhere; it's the only way to help these people now."

"What people?" I gasped, throwing the covers off and staring at her, dumbfounded. "Who are you talking about?"

My mother seemed to think on that for a moment before answering in a quiet voice, "Everyone."

"I have to go," she continued, "I know this seems confusing now, but you don't understand the plans that your father still has in store."

"So, you're leaving me here? Why? Why can't I come with you?"

"I can't explain now, but I'm not leaving you alone. You'll be safe, I promise. There are some people in your father's connections that I still trust, you'll be looked after until I get things sorted out and I can come back to you. Just know that this is the only way. I need you here. This isn't forever and I won't be far."

She grabbed my hands and kissed each one. She gave me a small smile with tears in her eyes. "This isn't forever," she repeated.

My mouth was open in disbelief, "You come in here to tell me you're leaving, expect me to accept that two minute explanation, and think it's safe to leave me here like this?"

"I don't expect you to understand or forgive me, but this is all I can offer you for now. Trust me in that you will be all right and the reasons that I am leaving are of great importance. Your father is planning something where, if he succeeds, it will be drastic for us all. And your time will come."

She pulled me into a tight hug, "I know you won't tell Valentine. But please, forgive me. I'm so sorry I can only tell you this much, but its more than just disappearing entirely. I love you, and stay safe. Please try not to get into trouble."

She kissed my forehead a few times, before rushing out of the room as quickly as she could. Tears poured down my cheeks as I acknowledged how surreal the whole conversation seemed. I don't know how long I just sat there before I slowly rose and opened the door to the hallway. People were quietly rushing about, seemingly in a large hurry.

"Clary," a rough voice said beside me. I turned to see Jonathon, standing as tall and cold as he always had. I backed away from him. Of course, I did know how to defend myself. I had taken training as any other shadowhunter would have, but not as extensively as others. I was only taught the minimum of self defense and survival, per my father's orders, and Jonathan always had a threatening air to him. He knew he could kill me where I stood no chance, and he would have no regrets by doing so.

"Father wants to see you upstairs in his office," he said in a low voice.

I nodded and walked past him, not sparing so much as a second glance, and heading toward the stairs to the top floor.

My father usually sits behind his desk, like every moment with his family is a business meeting. This time, he stood by the window, looking down over the dark streets of the city. He stood calmly with his hands behind his back, his suit and hair perfectly neat even though it had to be around three in the morning.

I approached him and stopped several feet behind him, waiting.

"Clarissa," He said without turning around, "I can see your eyes are red, have you been crying?"

It was then that I saw my reflection cast in the window, showing a nervous me wringing her hands.

"Bad dream," I muttered.

Valentine turned around, the atmosphere was still calm, but that meant nothing. He walked slowly over to where he stood not two feet from me. I didn't move, trying to keep my face smooth as he seemed to analyze my red eyes and ruffled pajamas.

"Have you heard that your mother has gone missing?" he asked simply, almost like he was making a comment on the weather.

Keeping my expression as void as possible I shook my head yes. "I heard people talking about it outside of my room."

Valentine's eyes were suddenly fierce and he bent slightly to tower over me, "Don't lie to me, Clarissa."

My breathing stopped and my hands began to shake at my sides. He had never hurt me before, but I knew his serious threats and the capability that he had, let alone his tendency to snap at any moment.

"I'm not lying," I muttered. I held me ground as bravely as I could.

Valentine let out a sigh. His expression looked irritated more than angry, which was a good thing. He could at least control himself when he was only irritated.

His expression smoothed over into his calm mask again. "Clarissa, you are only making this more difficult for yourself. I know you have some knowledge of her absence; she always goes to you for everything, her sweet daughter who would never betray her. I know for a fact that she came to your room tonight. Now, are you going to tell me where she went? This is of great importance, Clarissa. She is making a mistake. She misunderstood some documents and paperwork she found in my office, and may be heading to danger. I swear I only want her safe again. You can do this for me, Clary."

My lungs almost started to burn as I refused to breathe, "I don't know anything."

Valentine threw his hands into the air and I cringed, believing he really did snap, before he stalked over to the window.

He was quiet for several moments before he calmly spoke. "Unfortunately, I cannot prove you done anything wrong. And in order to keep peace and civility among us, you cannot be unjustly punished. That does not mean you walk away free. Jonathan will be watching you from now on. And if I so much as see you acting suspicious, know that you will be made an example of. Jocelyn's life is on your hands, Clarissa. You are dismissed."

Someone suddenly grabbed my upper arm and tugged me uncomfortably out down the stairs toward my room. Jonathan didn't even look at me, his eyes trained ahead of him. Once we were outside my bedroom door, he pushed me forcefully against the wall, both of his hands on either side of my head blocking my escape.

"You're always so stubborn," he spit, as though it was a curse. I didn't move, keeping my chin up and meeting his eyes with my own hard gaze.

"Run back to daddy, Jonathan. I have no inclination to speak to you at all right now."

His hand grabbed my right wrist painfully tight and pulled me toward him, his eyes almost taking pleasure in the fact that he could hurt me.

"Don't ever think I would hesitate to give you a lesson on showing respect where it is deserved, Clary. Just because you are my sister wouldn't stop me from slicing my blade through your throat. I'd happily enjoy it."

"Big words, asshole," I spat, "Just try it."

We stared at each other for a few moments in silence. Finally, Jonathon huffed angrily and let go of my wrist. I was going to have a bruise there now.

"One of these days," he said threateningly, "You'll see what I'm capable of."

Then he proceeded to grab me by the arm again, throwing me into my bedroom and slamming the door.

xXxXxXx

I knocked on the door to the library. Unease crept up from the pit of my stomach until it tightened my throat. When Maryse had told Alec and me in the training room that we were to be assigned to a special assignment, I had been elated. But once I saw the flash of panic that has momentarily appeared behind her eyes, I knew something was wrong.

Alec, Isabelle, and I were given a half hour to clean up and meet in the library for the information on said assignment.

"Come in," I heard Robert on the other side of the door. I walked in a little more eagerly than I would have cared to let on, but the curiosity got the better of me. The whole crew stood around the large desk, where Hodge, the man who helped Maryse and Robert run the institute, stared gravely at a slip of paper sitting in front of him.

I walked over and stood beside Alec. I tried to wait as patiently as I could while everyone else remained silent.

A few long minutes dragged by where you could have heard a pin drop before there was a large and rather dramatic sigh that sounded on the other side of Alec. "Can you please tell us what this is about before I scream? You're acting like that paper is the Angel himself," Isabelle huffed again.

Alec stole a reproving glance at his sister, but for once, didn't tell her to be patient and respectful. The atmosphere hung heavy in the air and Alec seemed just as eager to hear the news.

"You should tell them, Hodge," Maryse said quietly.

Hodge pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before turned his gaze to meet ours. "Jace, Alec, Isabelle, you have been given a summons to Idris, or at least that's the short story."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Is this to be punished or to be praised?"

"It's a new rule that Valentine himself has come up with. Apparently there has been some underground revolt in Idris with some people talking about 'liberation' and such. Valentine thought it best to call back some minors to finish their training under his watch. Whether it's to make sure you're loyal, to simply watch your progress, or for his own protection, I can't say. But this is being required of all minors in their last year of training and failure to attend will result in a form of treason. Thing is, Alec is already eighteen, and Jace and Isabelle are coming of age very shortly. Whatever he wants with you, it can't be good. Hence our unease."

My face hardened as I processed this. "Do you think he knows about-"

"The revolution?" Maryse finished for me, "It's hard to say at the moment."

The revolution: the thing that shadowhunters with a good enough conscience have been working toward for years now. After the Uprising and Valentine's rise to power, people loyal to him began to truly see the monster he had become. Word had quickly spread of the horrendous experiments he had subjected downworlders and even his own two children to. Then talks of Valentine working to eradicate downworlders completely from the earth have been rumored for quite some time. Though those like us, who still hold Valentine's trust, know it to be true. He's building an army.

Since then, people who openly speak against Valentine to those who hold his trust and secretly plot against him have worked together for years, readying the chance to finally put the monster back into his place. But it has taken years, and keeping alliances with downworlders comes one step at a time, constantly having to make new oaths to help pull them from their fearful cowering to stand and fight.

With our institute being one of the few main underground hubs to the revolution, we were constantly watching our steps, hoping beyond hope that Valentine would remain oblivious to our betrayal.

"You don't think he's found out, have you?" Isabelle asked quietly. We all knew what she meant.

Maryse sighed, "I don't know. But if we don't send you at all, then that will only draw more suspicion, since the summons was sent from Valentine himself. But that isn't all. We have received some news regarding some interesting things happening in Idris lately."

"We received a message from Jocelyn last night," said Robert, "she said that she found evidence in Valentine's office that things are running more quickly than we have anticipated. She told us that we don't have a lot of time left; which means plans for this revolt are going to start real soon. With Jonathan's help, Valentine is setting his plans to eradicate downworlders and push us into more poverty sooner than we dared imagine.

There was also one more thing that she told us in the message. She told us she would begin setting the revolution in Idris in motion, but she was sure that her daughter, Clarissa, is in danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Alec.

"We don't know, she didn't elaborate."

"Well, what does it matter?" asked Isabelle, "She's Valentine's daughter, why stick any of our necks out for her?"

"And Jocelyn is Valentine's wife," quipped Maryse, "but she has risked her life for years to help us. Clarissa is not her brother. Jocelyn has tried to keep her in the dark as much as possible to keep her out of Valentine's line of sight. She has no idea of any revolution, but she is in agreement on how much of a monster her father really is. Jocelyn was sure that she was in danger from Valentine, whatever the reason."

"You said 'was,'" I pointed out, "What does that mean?"

"She's gone," said Hodge, his voice underlying deep worry, "she disappeared last night. Valentine has sent out his people to look for her, but there's no trace. Clarissa, however, still remains, and we believe that Jocelyn was trying to tell us that she needed help when she could not provide it herself."

I shook my head, "That doesn't make sense. If she was in so much danger, why didn't she just bring her along?"

"There could be any number of reasons," said Hodge, "most likely because Clarissa is not as trusted among our allies as Jocelyn and Valentine would be able to track them down more easily. Whatever the case, we believe this summons to Idris could be in a way- beneficial. In any way you are able, keep an eye on Valentine, from a distance, of course, and try to keep a watch on Clarissa as long as you are able."

Alec and Isabelle nodded their heads immediately. I was unsure and a little reserved on the issue, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I nodded my head, my eyes to the floor.

We were dismissed, after receiving instructions on out departure the next morning, and Alec, Isabelle, and I made our way to our rooms for the night. A shower didn't even seem to calm my nerves as I sat on the edge of my bed fifteen minutes later, not even bothering to dry my hair. I looked toward my dresser where a picture of my late mother and father sat. Stephen and Celine Harondale. I didn't have much emotional attachment to either one of them, especially my mother considering the circumstances in which I was born, but that still didn't stop me for pinning the blame on Valentine for their deaths.

I breathed a sigh. This was my family. My foster parents had treated me as their own child, giving me more than I could have ever asked for. Alec, Isabelle, and Max were my siblings. This was my home and helping with the revolution was something that I was meant to do. And not just because of my blood.

My Angel blood, I hated how that sounded. When Valentine had first informed Maryse and Robert of the Angel blood he had given to me while my mother was still pregnant, I hadn't known what to think. Besides my family, no one else knew. News spreading around about how I was another of Valentine's vast experiments wouldn't make me very popular nowadays. It was a curse, at least that's how I viewed it. I wondered if Clarissa knew of her own blood or if she also possessed any special abilities.

I suppose I was going to find out. I ran a tired hand over my eyes before lying down to get some sleep before my big day the next morning. It would be interesting to see how events were going to unfold from here on out.

xXxXxXx

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it! If you did, I love reviews! Please drop one! No mean ones, I appreciate constructive critisism or if you're pointing out a mistake I made, but don't insult, please!


End file.
